Marauder
: "So these are the men who interfered with Operation Daytona." "Not them, excellency. Rather the mysterious black-garbed motorcyclist who came to their aid." "What do we know of this person?" "Only what the agent in charge told us before he paid for his failure." "Which is?" "Just that he is possibly a member of Team America. We cannot be certain, of course. His face was hidden. Whoever he is, he is an extremely dangerous threat to HYDRA's operations." "Then he must be eliminated." : '―Supreme HYDRA and Agent Marcus The '''Marauder (also known as the Black Marauder, the Dark Rider, the Black Rider or the Masked Marauder) is the manifestation of the combined skills and abilities of Team America that takes over a host body whenever the team needs additional help. The Marauder always appears clad in black leather riding a black motorcycle that materialises from an unknown location when the Marauder is manifested. Biography The genesis of the Marauder has its beginnings with the terrorist organisation known as HYDRA. Seeking to create a race of humans they could control and use as biological weapons they formed Project: New Genesis. The project then began experimenting on pregnant mothers across various levels of society so they would spawn genetically altered children to suit these ends, although HYDRA eventually deemed the project a failure and abandoned it. Unknown to HYDRA at the time, those experimented on could subconsciously transmit their skills and abilities into a host body that became the gestalt entity that called itself the Marauder. Although a gestalt entity, it often acted independently of the wants of those it drew from. Powers and Abilities Powers : "I can feel great power within you -- but that's all! What manner of creature are you? You're certainly no mere mortal! Are you a demon like me -- or something far more?" : ―Ghost Rider to the Marauder Gestalt Physiology: Summoned by the members of Team America, the Marauder possesses all their combined skills and abilities. Often these energies are focused and possess a host, leaving the person when the link was broken or when the need passed. If there is no host, then it is possible that the energies may be able to take a physical form although this is not entirely certain. * Superhuman Strength: The Marauder possesses immense strength (roughly equal to 10 men). * Superhuman Durability: The Marauder's body is highly resistant to physical injury and high voltage electrical currents. Abilities * The Marauder gains the combined skills and abilities of Team America e.g. expert motorcycle riding, computer hacking, burglary as well as other skills linked to the Team’s interests, such as using a lariat. Equipment Other Equipment : "This bike is a dream! Better than anything my old man's money could buy! But who paid for it? Who designed it? Who built it?" : ―Winthrop Roan Jr. :* Marauder's Super Stunt Chopper: The Marauder’s motorcycle may be a similar construct to the Marauder itself, as it was described as having almost supernatural capabilities, such as being able to clear a thousand-foot chasm with ease, seemingly able to repair itself, and obey the Marauder’s commands like a living thing. Relationships Allies * Team America ** James McDonald/Honcho ** Wolf ** Winthrop Roan, Jr./R. U. Reddy ** Luke Merriweather/Cowboy ** Leonard Hebb/Wrench ** Georgianna Castleberry * Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Anthony Stark/Iron Man † - Temporary Enemy ** Thor ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson ** Daisy Johnson ** Melinda May ** Leo Fitz ** Jemma Simmons * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Temporary Enemy * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Wong * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord ** Drax the Destroyer ** Mantis ** Nebula ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Golden Tribe ** T'Challa/Black Panther ** Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Wakandan Royal Guard * Border Tribe * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Aragorn * Korg * Miek * Pepper Potts * Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) * Einherjar * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Howard the Duck Enemies * HYDRA ** Supreme Hydra * Hammer Industries * Aida † * Watchdogs ** Anton Ivanov/Superior † * A.I.M. * Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Nebula † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Black Order ** Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) * Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) * Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Appearances External Links * Category:Heroes Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Team America (TV series) Characters